The present invention relates to an improved shock-absorbing assembly for use on a bicycle saddle. The present shock-absorbing assembly is provided with a retaining bracket engaged with a pair of vibration springs together with two ring-shaped terminals of a supporting arm having one end thereof removably secured to a fixing mount whereby the mounting of a shock-absorbing assembly to a bicycle saddle can be easily completed.
In general, the saddle of a bicycle is equipped with a shock-absorbing assembly which is engaged with the underside of a saddle, making a rider comfortable in riding on a bumpy road. There are two types of conventional shock-absorbing assembly illustrated in FIGS. 1, 2, and FIGS. 3, 4 respectively.
Referring to FIGS. 1, 2, the first kind of shocking-absorbing assembly is comprised of a pair of vibration springs 50 mounted onto a pair of mounting poles 61 having the ends thereof provided with threads 611 and 612 respectively so as to permit the vibration springs 50 to be locked in place by nuts 63. Each pole 61 is secured to a saddle 10 by way of a hole 12. A cuff-shaped retaining piece 40 having a ring 43 at each end thereof and two small holes 42 disposed therebetween. The retaining piece 40 is engaged with the vibration springs 50 at the middle of the springs 50 mounted onto the mounting poles 61. A pair of supporting pieces 30 having a bended end 33 having a hole 34 in correspondence to the hole 42 of the retaining piece 40 are engaged with the retaining piece 40 by rivets 62. The other end of the supporting piece 30 has a locking hole 31 engaged with an L-shaped fixing plate 20 having two engaging lugs 22 at each side of a vertical portion and a round hole 21 at the horizontal portion thereof. The fixing plate 20 is secured to a bolt 60 at the underside of the saddle by a nut 63 and a washer 64. The locking holes 31 of the two supporting pieces 30 are engaged with the lugs 22 of the vertical portion of the L-shaped fixing plate 20 respectively. The completed assembly of the saddle of FIG. 1 is illustrated in FIG. 2.
Referring to FIGS. 3, 4, the other conventional shock-absorbing assembly is shown. The two supporting pieces 30 of the first prior art is replaced by a tong-shaped supporting piece 70 having a front end 71 and two separate legs 72. The L-shaped fixing plate 20 is replaced by a retaining block 13 having a cavity 131 for the insertion of the front end 71 of the supporting piece 70 and a hook 132 with which the front end 71 is engaged. The ends of the separate legs 72 are secured to the connection 41 of the cuff-shaped retaining piece 40 by welding, as shown in FIG. 4.